twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Realmengine
Realmengine is the principal device worn by all authorized agents of the organization Interrealm. It grants the wearer the ability to open quantum tunnels to cross into parallel worlds as well give the use a multitude of functions and tools needed in a specific mission. History The first realmengines were developed during the days of DMA Special Forces Division of the Realms and Planes department when it was still in the phase for the feasibility of having an independent agency for Solterra in dealing with interdimensional threats. After the experiment trial was over and Interrealm is established the devices have been updated to be a wearable form of the Rontegen Leapfrog Platforms. There are two types of realmengine devices that are still in operation today: Rontegen generation and Vela generation which strangely enough were developed by the Vela Organization in collaboration with the Rontegen Institute for Quantum Sciences. The Rontegen models were named in honor of the scientist who created inter-dimensional travel to begin with, Dr. Hans Rontegen. Types of Realmengines Rontegen Generation The Rontegen generation is the very basic type of realmengine. Derived originally from the leapfrog platform to become a more compact and wearable model. This technology has only two functions: To allow the user to travel freely across the mutliverse and the provide basic scan-and-learn analytical technologies. The computer processing power is over three million times faster than the present-day supercomputers if they were all using their maximum use. They have no known other use at this point is is regularly used by fledgeling and rookie-level operatives to get a hold on the use of these devices. Types include: Detonator and Windtunnel Vela Generation Developed after the days of the Sexton treaty, the Vela generation models came into effect and they are the more advanced models that are in use today. Mostly worn by experienced personnel, these devices have a more expansive array of tools needed for a mission. Also depending, this generation has two model types: Reactor and Reactor Version 2 or RV2. Functions Vela Superlens The vela superlens is a quantum focal glass made out of a very rare man-made element known as quantatium a semi-fluid crystaline material in which focuses in on the target dimension. Basically it gives freedom to go to any world in any dimension. Without it, the user would only be limited to traveling to the parallel version of their own planet. It's located on the top of the palm of the realmengines' glove section or on palm section for the later models. Virtually indestructable against damage and the normal wear and tear. Quantum Ultracomputer With a processing power of over 2.1 yottaflops per nanosecond, the quantum ultracomputer on the gauntlet section is the most powerful computer around. Based on various collaborative technologies both native and alien, the use of the ultracomputer ranges from pinpointing navigation-on-the-fly during transit, analytical testing of evidence samples, targeting, nicoplug processing functions and the use of a approximate AI on board. Nicoplug Conduit Located below the superlens, is the Nicoplug conduit, the central processing unit to expand the function of the realmengine and the superlens as a whole, Like a Swiss army knife the conduit functions give an incredible array of tools and abilities that can be useful to an operative. Ghostmatter / Intangibility Field *'Nucleocodec:' gh4g34fx *'Specific Function:' When activated the Ghostmatter function will render the wearer able to pass through objects without being fused or blended into the object they pass through or be effected by gravity. The intangibility field has a different function from the ghostmatter plug, Intangibility gives the wearer the absolute inability of being noticed by beings with heightened senses, sight or cognitive sense. Even machines are effected as well. Strength/Mass Enhancer *'Nucleocodec:' ihx49270shj / Magicodec: UZX-49321-UUXGHA *'Specific Function:' Only twenty ever made, this add-on is designed to enhance the strength and/or mass of the wearer proportional to the power output goes into it (species may vary) also while increasing the wearer's durability. This nicoplug can work in one of three functions: *'Empty Mass Mode (Mass-Strengthless)' - Can increase the wearer's muscle mass but the strength will be the same as before the enhancement. This type of muscle is also known to be called empty muscles. *'Strength Only Mode (Strength-Massless)' - Can only increase the strength of the wearer but not gain any additional mass at all. *'Equated Mode (Combined)' - As mentioned above but can have both mass and strength and is limited to power output. Metamatter Mixer *'Nucleocodec:' ukas83201 / Magicodec: IOH-18405-PBVZXA *'Specific Function:' Dirived from the original metamatter watch it is now raised up to 100% accuracy with aural safeguards for powers acquired and optional reproductive capabilities as well. Also now uses the function to mix the functions of two or more plugs. Micro Witchengine *'Nucleocodec:' hses01834 / Magicodec: UUU-90998-USHYWS *'Specific Function:' Made for power-yeilding sorcerer agents is made from the function of the original magic-enhancing witch engines that are used in starships to increase the power of any spell. The Wtichengine Nicoplug can do the same function to enhance a spell over a thousandfold. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Technology